Baby
Biography Seemingly created as a "last resort" by the demented Tuffle machine-mutant Dr. Myu, Baby is a parasite who lives for nothing more than total annihilation of the Saiyan race and dominance of the universe in the name of the Tuffles. However, as his name implies, Baby is highly immature, and is prone to fits of rage and panic, as well as pretending and playing with his opponents. It is also implied that Baby was not his original name, or at least not his intended name, as Baby states his dislike of the name to Dr. Myu, initially not recognizing the name. The name "Baby" comes from Dr. Myu, due to his gushing love over the creature (calling him his "baby"). Baby is first seen by Goku, Pan and Trunks while they are on the Planet M2, home of Dr. Myu. During the encounter, Baby is still confined to a tank of liquid, where he is completing his regeneration. Although Trunks seemingly stops the process, dooming Baby, the mention of "Saiyan" causes him to forcefully awaken of his own rage. Although he has revived, the still-weak Baby proves to be no match whatsoever for Goku, Pan and Trunks, so he stows himself away in Dr. Myu's body while he escapes. Bursting his way out of Dr. Myu's body, Baby berates Dr. Myu for forgetting who the "true master" is, revealing that it was he who created Dr. Myu to revive him, and gave him the ability to create all the other Machine Mutants. What caused Baby to need Dr. Myu to regenerate him is never revealed, but reasons can be inferred. Baby finds a Black Star Dragon Ball in Dr. Myu's brain, and plans a way to trap Goku, Pan and Trunks after failing to stop them from departing M2 inside General Rilldo's body. Baby then slaughters an entire space crew, and enters the body of a young alien boy and hides the Dragon Ball in order to trap the Saiyans. The plan works, and the Baby Alien is taken by the trio to a hospital on a different planet, where he escapes the body of the alien and enters that of a doctor. Seeing his chance, Baby catches Trunks alone and enters his body through a cut in Trunks' shoulder. Unfortunately for Baby, Trunks proves to have too strong a mind, and Baby is forced to leave Trunks' body. Being no match for the might of Goku, Pan and Trunks, Baby flees the planet and makes his way to Earth, seeking the remaining Saiyans. Invasion Upon going to Earth, Baby begins his rampage and first enters the body of Goten. Baby Goten then challenges Gohan to a battle, in which Baby leaves Goten's body and enters Gohan's, but not before leaving an egg inside Goten's body, keeping him under Baby's control. Baby Goten and Baby Gohan then seek the next Saiyan, Vegeta, and ultimately find him. Baby Gohan challenges Vegeta to a duel, and they fight evenly for a while until one of Baby's attacks cuts Vegeta's skin with the help of Baby Goten who ambushes Vegeta from behind. Seeing his chance, Baby leaves Gohan's body and enters Vegeta's, thus becoming the insanely powerful Baby Vegeta. Having by now brought the entire world's population under his control, Baby Vegeta is later on stunned to be encountered by Goku, who had recently returned to Earth. Baby Vegeta then reveals that he has placed everyone on Earth under his control, not knowing that there are still four inhabitants who are not: Pan, Good Majin Buu, Hercule and Uub. This includes Trunks, who did not, in fact, force Baby out. Baby reveals the incident to have been an act, so that he could place an egg within Trunks to overtake him later. Goku then challenges Baby Vegeta to combat. It's an even match, but Baby Vegeta gains the upper hand when Goku reverts back to normal and by having the hypnotized Saiyans lend him enough energy for him to transform into his final form. During this match, Goku discovers Baby's greatest weakness; his temper. Though he is clearly losing, Goku taunts and goads him, with Baby falling for every taunt, and unable to shrug off Goku's remarks. With his new power, Baby Vegeta easily topples Goku, and fires a Revenge Death Ball at him. After the ensuing explosion, Goku is nowhere to be seen and presumed dead. Dominance Baby then decides to carry out the final phase of his plan: that of using the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for the return of the Tuffle home planet, now dubbed by Baby as "Planet Tuffle", and to move everyone on Earth to the new Planet Tuffle via spaceships. But after seeing Pan, Majin Buu and Hercule intervene, Baby Vegeta orders Gohan and Videl to execute the young Saiyan. Fortunately, she is rescued at the last minute by Uub, Goku's prized student. Uub and Baby Vegeta then engage one another in mortal combat, and seem to be even. Gohan, Goten and Trunks come to Baby Vegeta's aid, but Baby Vegeta claims the he was merely playing with Uub, and blasts them aside for their lack of faith. Baby Vegeta then fights Uub at his full potential, and moves in for the kill by firing a Revenge Death Ball at the young warrior. But unknown to Baby Vegeta, who received a report from Bulma and left for Planet Vegeta, Uub survived thanks to the timely intervention of Majin Buu. To his shock, Baby Vegeta is confronted once again by Uub, only this time, a bulkier, Majin Buu-dressed and lighter-skinned version of Uub, called Majuub, the result of a metamorphosis fusion between Uub and Majin Buu. Baby Vegeta then resumes the battle against Majuub, and the two seem evenly matched, until Majuub demonstrates his new power by turning a lot of hypnotized people into chocolate using a Antenna Beam from his fingertip. Baby Vegeta is then almost defeated when Majuub fires a Antenna Kamehameha at him. Baby Vegeta, however, declares that he has had "enough playing", and exerts himself further, quickly pushing Majuub's beam back at him, and turning the fighter into a harmless piece of chocolate and devouring him. Goku then returns to the battlefield. The Final Battle Having undergone a tail-regrowing process, Goku engages Baby Vegeta in combat, but Baby Vegeta still overpowers the young Saiyan, and moves in for the final blow when Goku undergoes a mysterious transformation by looking at the Earth. Baby Vegeta witnesses Goku transform into a Golden Great Ape, but Baby Vegeta still has the advantage, since Goku has lost control. Goku goes on a rampage and Baby Vegeta is barely able to dodge Goku's attacks. Eventually, when Great Ape Goku is confronted by Pan, he comes to his senses and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 right before Baby Vegeta's eyes. Baby Vegeta and Goku resume their fight, and Baby Vegeta sees that he is no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4. In a desperation move, Bulma uses a Blutz Wave Generator that transforms Baby Vegeta into a Golden Great Ape. Although Baby Vegeta's power has increased beyond that of his adversary, he goes into a blind rage, destroying much of his own city. Believing his enemy to have been reduced to a mindless monster, Goku prepares to take Baby Vegeta to an uninhabited area, until Baby Vegeta blindsides him with a ki blast; something he could not do if he was a mad beast. Baby Vegeta reveals that he still has his mind, and his monster act was simply more of his playing. He then explains that, while Vegeta has become an ape, Baby is still in control (this dialogue was removed in the English dub, replacing it with Baby explaining why his mouth does not move when he talks). After swatting Goku away, Baby decides to further demonstrate his superior power by blasting the Saiyan with a series of devastating finger blasts. Because Goku manages to avoid these, Baby changes tactics, and attacks his family. Finally, Baby and Goku come to blows, leading the parasite to spite Goku further by blasting the Earth with an uncharged Super Galick Gun, which destroys much of Satan City in an explosion visible from Planet Tuffle. In retaliation, Goku blasts Baby Vegeta with a x10 Kamehameha, which seems to have no effect. While the initial blast may not have harmed Baby Vegeta, it was a delayed blast, which catches Baby off-guard, and stops his attack. Eventually, Baby Vegeta and Goku both land a knockout punch on each other and fall. But the mind controlled Bulma uses the Blutz Wave Generator to replenish Baby's power. However, the power also reaches Goku, and he, too, is revived. However, now fully refreshed, Baby's power is now far beyond Goku's reach. Making matters worse, Goku's friends and family, freed from Baby's control, join the fight, and Baby begins to target them. Because Baby is aware of Goku's loss of power, Goku's taunting and psychological tactics are now useless, and Baby ignores him as he attacks the others. Defeat Finally, Baby prepares to wipe everyone out with a heavily charged Super Galick Gun. Unfortunately for the Tuffle parasite, Majuub, who is still active inside Baby Vegeta's body, powers up and attacks him from the inside, inflating his stomach, causing him great pain, and stopping him from unleashing the lethal blast. Baby Vegeta tries to counter Majuub's power, but finds himself unable to attack a man inside him, driving him to the point of spitting Majuub out of his mouth. Baby Vegeta then sees the cured Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Pan giving their power to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. To stop them, Baby Vegeta fires a Super Galick Gun at the five Saiyans. Although Pan, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are knocked out, Goku emerges unharmed from the explosion, renewed and prepared to resume the battle against the Tuffle parasite. Having been greatly weakened by Majuub's earlier interior attack, Baby Vegeta's power is now even with Goku's. However, due to his complete lack of focus, and ever-increasing rage, Baby Vegeta finds himself unable to harm Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who ultimately takes his opportunity to chop Baby Vegeta's tail off, reverting him to a beaten and battered Form 3 Baby Vegeta. In a last ditch effort to escape alive, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and attempts to escape from Planet Tuffle in his spaceship. To his shock, Baby's last sight is that of Super Saiyan 4 Goku firing a Super Kamehameha wave at Baby which carries him straight through the core of the sun, destroying the Tuffle Parasite for good. After Baby's demise, the Sacred Water at Kami's Lookout is used to cure all of Baby's victims. Powers and Abilities Baby can liquefy himself in order to enter his victim's bodies. This ability slightly mirrors that of a Yeerk from Animorphs, being able to control a person's body, though Baby enters through a cut in the skin and a Yeerk enters through the ear canal. (It also slightly mirrors Super Buu's absorption technique, both being able to liquify their bodies, though Super Buu instead smothers his victims with his body.) As he grows, his liquidation ability becomes more advanced. Although he has some strength on his own, Baby requires a host body to display his full potential. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as is seen in the final form of Baby Vegeta). As he gains more power through possession, Baby appears to "grow up". When he first appears, he's a skinless, mechanical infant. When he appears before Goten, he's a blue-skinned teenager, with facial markings and his standard outfit. When he escapes Vegeta's body, he's already fully grown into adulthood, with resemblance to his original appearance as Baby Vegeta. He appears to have reached adulthood upon his first transformation as Baby Vegeta, signified (in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT) by his voice becoming raspier. After possessing a host, Baby adds their power to his own. He can either choose to leave an egg in the victim after leaving them, or suck them dry completely. These eggs will then hatch, releasing a substance that will reach the victim's brain, altering their mind so that they "willfully" obey Baby. He also gains the ability to assimilate the attacks of those who he has possessed (all changed to his signature pink color, and losing their formal names), as well as developing new versions of his host's attacks (i.e. the Super Galick Gun). He can also emit a bright light from his eyes, similar to Tien's Solar Flare, although the light is not instant, but instead will remain as long as Baby wishes. During the fight with Vegeta, Baby (in Gohan's body) and the egg-controlled Goten trapped Vegeta in a ball created by the two flying around him at high speeds. While in this ball, he seemed able to create ghost-like images of Gohan and Goten, both speaking with his voice. Baby, as the Golden Great Ape in Vegeta's body, was one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball trilogy. During the final battle, he had far outpowered Goku at Super Saiyan 4, and had to be fought with psychological tactics, rather than brute force. At a fraction of his power (because he was in too much of a blind, bloodlust-fueled rage to properly control his power) his Super Galick Gun, uncharged, was able to do enough damage to the surface of the Earth to be visible from Planet Tuffle, and, as Elder Kai feared, could destroy the planet if any charged attack from him hit the ground. Also, the expulsion of his aura during a power-up leveled much of his city, and even his screams could do considerable damage. Special Attacks * Liquefy - Baby can liquefy his body, and enter the bodies of others. This was used as Baby's means of entering, and subsequently possessing, his victims. As Baby advanced in his stages of "aging", so, too, did this ability advance. Originally, he could become a thick goop, capable of overtaking his victims, or killing them from the inside (as was the case with Dr. Myu). As he grew, he could liquefy completely, to the point where he could pass unharmed through beam attacks, and reshape his host body to resemble a humanoid version of himself. He was also able to emerge from his victims from anywhere on their bodies. It should be noted that, unlike Babidi's, Baby's possession could not be resisted. * Kiai - Baby can release an explosive wave of ki through his scream, causing severe damage to his surroundings. He only used this in his infant form. * Eye Flash - Baby releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. Similar to Taiyoken. * Revenge Death Ball - A large black energy ball. An attack that would have killed Goku if Kibito Kai hadn't rescued Goku at the last minute. This attack is similar to the Spirit Bomb attack, because Baby has to draw energy from his slaves (the humans). However, this accumulation of power is only needed once, with the power being (evidently) stored within Baby, as he is able to generate it at will every time afterward. ** Fire Death Ball - A Revenge Death Ball coated in a flaming layer that causes additional damage through a fiery explosion. ** Revenge Death Ball Final - A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball, which he used while in his Golden Great Ape form in a final attempt to kill the Super Saiyan 4 Goku. * Galick Gun - Prince Vegeta's signature technique. Though Baby himself has never used it, he developed variations upon possessing Vegeta. ** Super Galick Gun - A powered up Galick Gun. Capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, causing severe damage to the planet even uncharged. Performed in the Golden Great Ape state. ** Renzoku Super Galick Gun - Despite its name, it is not firing the Galick Gun rapidly, but rather many energy bullets. A frenzied attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Performed while in the Golden Great Ape state. * Fire Breath - As a Golden Great Ape, Baby had the ability to launch streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno. * Final Flash - A technique Baby uses while he is in control of Vegeta. Baby's version of Final Flash is pink. Baby uses this attack once against Goku during their fight on Earth (only in the FUNimation dub. See below), and again later against Uub. * Big Bang Attack - Used by Baby while occupying Vegeta's body. In the Japanese version, he performed the Final Flash stance, but shouted "Big Bang Attack", and fired the attack. In the FUNimation dub, this was changed to Baby calling out the Final Flash, possibly to avoid confusion and the fact that FUNimation has not used the words "Big Bang Attack" once in the anime. Only in the video games and other things. * Destructo Disk - Used against Uub but the attack was puprle then a yellow disc unlike the one that Krillin and Cell used before. * Kamehameha - Used against Piccolo while inhabiting Gohan's body. Baby appeared to defeat Piccolo in one hit with the attack. Baby does not keep this attack as he switched to Vegeta's body soon afterwards. * Levitate - Like most characters in the series, Baby is capable of flying through the manipulation of his ki. Transformation Like several other villians, Baby takes several different forms: Infant Form His first form is right after birth. He is very small and usually crawls around, like a baby. At first, he seems very simple and easily takes orders from Dr. Myu. Afterwards, he becomes self-aware and very intelligent. Despite having much power, he is no match for Goku and the others. When liquefying, he becomes a thick, silvery, slow-moving ooze, and is able to partially emerge from the bodies of his hosts. Teenage Form After invading several peoples' bodies on Earth, Baby transforms. Now much more mature looking, and now carrying shoulder pads. He has also become much stronger, being able to take on Goten. He is also able to control others body much easier than before, easily taking over the bodies of Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. When liquefying, he now appears as a more liquid substance, and moves much easier than before in this state. Baby Goten The form taken once Baby takes control of Goten. Keeping Goten's original looks, Baby takes complete control, turning Goten into his slave and prisoner in his body. Baby seems pleased with his form, until seeing Gohan. Baby is unhesitant and quickly tries to take his body. After a quick battle, Baby is successful. Baby Gohan The form taken once Baby takes control of Gohan. Just like Goten, Baby takes complete control of Gohan's senses. He is also much stronger than before. He seems confident once starting his fight with Vegeta, but it turns out Vegeta quickly has the upper hand. However, thanks to a possessed Goten, Baby is able to take control of Vegeta. Baby Vegeta Probably the most well-known form, this is the form taken once Baby takes control of Vegeta. Unlike Goten and Gohan, Baby Vegeta has red lines across his face, crosshair-like lines on his eyes, and grey hair (due to Baby making Vegeta his permanent host). He has also become much stronger once again, easily beating Goku (even at Super Saiyan 3).. Baby Vegeta 2 The form taken once Baby-Vegeta gathers the energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla. He now has blue eyes, red lines across his chest and forehead, shoulder pads, and his hair returns to its original length. He does not have this form for long, as he soon gains the energy of all his followers (everyone on Earth), and transforms once again. Super Baby Vegeta After taking all the energy from his followers, Baby Vegeta once again transforms, becoming one of the the strongest villians in the Dragon Ball universe. He now has a black bodysuit, with red-and-gold gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. His physical structure has been completely altered, no longer resembling Vegeta at all, but rather a human version of Baby himself. With this new strength, he easily beats Uub, before and after his fusion with Majin Buu. However, he finds himself at the mercy of Super Saiyan 4 Goku. This is until a possessed Bulma is able to shoot Baby with the Blutz Wave Generator. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta After getting hit with Blutz Waves, Baby Vegeta transforms into a Golden Great Ape. It at first seems he's out of control, until it is revealed that this was simply more of Baby's playing, to test out his newfound power. However, due to being bombarded with so many amplified Blutz Waves, Baby still shows signs of a loss of sanity (as indicated by his red eyes), and is unable to fully control his power as a result of his rage and fury. In this form, his power was well beyond that of Super Saiyan 4 Goku. However, due to Goku's taunting, Baby continued to lose more and more control. After an internal attack by Majuub, he was finally brought to Goku's level, but was too furious to lay a hand on Goku, and was eventually defeated. Adult Form After being defeated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, a desperate Baby escapes Vegeta's body. His form is similar to his teenage form, except aged to an apparent adulthood. His liquification appears to advanced to the point where he can mold into other shapes (he first appears as a ball). In a fit of mindless panic, Baby attempts to flee the planet. However, he is blasted by a Kamehameha from Goku, and hurled into the sun. Voice Actors Category:Villains Category:Tsufurujins Category:Machine Mutants